Gaoishi
Gaoishi is the result of the Fusion Dance being performed by Aoishi and Goishi. The two were told about the Fusion Dance by the descendant of Goku, Singan. After much persuasion, Brouse and Singan acted out the Dance to the two brothers. The two brothers performed the dance, and succeeded in creating Gaoishi. After Abduc entered Earth's atmosphere, Aoishi and Goishi fought their father, but failed to subdue him. They then decided to transform into Gaoishi. As the fusion fought Abduc, he unlocked the Super Saiyan 1 and 2 forms, but remained unable to beat Abduc. However, upon seeing his friend Buria get brutalized by Abduc, he attacked Abduc and dealt a heavy amount of damage to him. Just as Gaoishi was about to kill Abduc, he split back into Goishi and Aoishi, as the designated time it took for the fusion to last ended. Abduc then killed the two out of anger. Personality His personality is a combination of Aoishi's and Gaoishi's personalities. Power level It is extremely high, with the shocking number of 999,998; but while utilizing the Super Saiyan forms, Gaoishi's power reaches into the millions and billions. Abilities Attacks Base Form *'Dive Bomb': Gaoishi throws the opponent in the air, flies after him, throws him down into the ground, then dives onto him, with the impact causing a small explosion. *'Lighting Fist': Gaoishi uppercuts the opponent into the air, summons a lighting storm, absorbs all the lighting into his hand, and fires it straight at the opponent. *'Untouchable': Gaoishi goes full power and speedily attacks the opponent, moving so fast that he is virtually unseen. *'Thunder Cannon': Gaoishi fires a large, yellow beam from the palms of his hands that can rip through an opponent's skin. *'"You're Out!"': Gaoishi kicks the opponent into the air, flies up, punches his stomach, then shouts "You're out!" and fires a Thunder Cannon with his fist still in the opponent's stomach. Super Saiyan Form *'Wildfire Blast': Gaoishi fires a beam from the palm of his hand that explodes with the force of an atomic bomb. *'Soul Strike': Gaoishi punches the opponent, headbutts him, knocks him down to the ground, then finishes him off with a Wildfire Blast from above. *'Buzzkill': Gaoishi rapidly moves back and forth while hitting the opponent with ki blasts whenever they come in contact with each other. Super Saiyan 2 Form *'Super Thunder Cannon': Gaoishi fires a larger, stronger variation of the Thunder Cannon. *'Ring of Fire': Gaoishi fires a giant ring of energy which burns the opponent upon contact. *'Frozen Up': Gaoishi fires a ki blast so cold it momentarily freezes the opponent. Great Ape Form *'Chou Makouhou': Gaoishi fires a beam from his mouth. *'Berserk Chou Makouhou': Gaoishi fires a giant red beam from his mouth. Transformations *'Super Saiyan Forms 1-2': Gaoishi can transform into the Super Saiyan forms 1 & 2, having acquired them while battling Abduc. *'Great Ape Form': Gaoishi can transform into a Great Ape, since he still has a tail. Category:Super Saiyans Category:Characters Category:Characters who can fly Category:Dragon Ball: Galactic Breakdown Category:Male Characters Category:Half saiyan half humans Category:Fusions Category:Super Saiyan 3 Category:Saiyans Category:Characters with ki Category:Aliens Category:Male Characters Category:Characters with Tails Category:Saiyans Category:Saiyan Hybrids Category:Human Hybrids Category:Humans Category:Transformation Users